Demon Hospital Revised
by Yizuki
Summary: Hey there! I decided to rewrite Demon Hospital and make it a multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Introduction by Fainting

Chapter 1: Introduction by Fainting.

.

.

It was cold outside, the perfect kind of weather to stay indoors and sip hot chocolate by a roaring fire with the one you love. It was too bad Yugi's boyfriend had broke up with him only a week before. He sighed. Yugi honestly didn't know what he did wrong. The man had just beaten him for no reason, and yelled at him for doing the simplest things. It was a bit of relief that he was gone, but his heart still ached. This was his seventh boyfriend. Would he never find someone who cared? Yugi looked to the heavens as he asked this, hoping for an epiphany or some divine answer. When nothing came he sighed. Maybe so.

Yugi got up off the couch and went into the kitchen, looking at the pan of dinner that he had made, then at the clock. Where was Grandpa? He said he would be home by seven. He shook his head. Probably found one of his friends to divert his attention, that or a really pretty girl. That man could be a pervert sometimes. He looked at the dinner he had made that was getting cold and back to the clock. Yugi sighed again. It looks like he would be eating alone, again. He reached up into the cabinets and brought down a plate and a glass for milk. He served himself some stir fry and sat at the table, eating quietly, and silently wishing he could be with someone who cared.

Yeah right. Like that was going to happen.

_*******************************(eight hours later)************************************_

Yugi looked at the clock. Eleven fifty seven. Still no sign of Grandpa. He went back to the book he was reading and managed to get five lines read before he looked at the clock again. Still eleven fifty seven. He sighed. He really hoped nothing had happened to Grandpa. Yugi went back to his book for five seconds before he looked at the clock again. Yup. Still eleven fifty seven. Damn. Why did time have to move so slowly? He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight, a lot of it for the past week, as a matter of fact. He glanced at the clock again.

Wait. Yes! It was eleven fifty eight! Yugi blinked. Why was he cheering about time? He shook his head. Must be going crazy. Either that or he was way too bored. Yugi set his book down. Where could Grandpa be now? Let's see…..He was either caught in traffic, which he doubted. He was at a friend's house and too tired to competently drive back, so he would be staying the night. Or he had found a strip club and was too busy drinking to remember earlier appointments. He really hoped it wasn't the last one. The last time that happened he had had to bail his grandfather out of jail, and pay a two thousand dollar fine. Not to mention the embaressment of seeing his grandfather naked. Yugi shivered. Yeah, definitely didn't want that to happen again. Yugi heard a weak knock on the door. He looked up from his book and stared at the door. Who would be here at three in the morning? He got up and walked toward the front entryway in the game shop, wondering who could be calling so late, or early he supposed. Maybe it was a burglar. That made him stop for a moment, but he shook the thought off. Burglars wouldn't knock on the door. Still, he grabbed his grandfather's pistol out of the linen closet just in case.

He was at the door. Yugi quickly checked the ammo to make sure He had enough. After that he clicked the safety lock off and opened the door. He gasped.

This couldn't be real.

Outside was a man who looked just like him. He was naked and covered in blood. The man raised his head to look into his eyes. Yugi hardly noticed their color. He just saw that he was badly hurt. Wounds covered his body like clothes covers skin. His right arm looked like it was at an odd angle. Yugi winced. That must hurt. The man continued to look at him, his mouth slightly open, revealing pearl white teeth. It looked like he was about to say something when he collapsed. Yugi caught him and grunted from the weight. Carefully, so as not to aggravate his wounds, Yugi put his left arm over his shoulder, wincing when the man let out a pained whimper. He slowly dragged the man through the shop and into the back, setting him on the couch. He helped get him comfortable and sighed, stretching to get the knots in his back from carrying him undone. Yugi looked down and inspected his guest. Now that he had a better view he saw that he wasn't completely like him. His skin was a beautiful bronzed tone, his eyes were narrow and his hair had extra spikes that made it look even wilder. He looked around the living room a little frantically. What was he supposed to do now? Yugi blushed when the thought 'have your way with him' appeared. He couldn't do that! He was injured! Someone needed to look after his wounds! The man was probably dying from blood loss right now!

Yugi went pale. He dashed to the phone and called the paramedics. After a hurried discussion that left Yugi very frustrated, and one emergency receptionist very confused, an ambulance was sent to his house. Yugi sighed and sat back down on the couch by the man. Yugi gave a small smile. He looked so peaceful like that. His face was smooth and sharp, strong, high cheekbones accented his pointed chin. A fine nose sculpted down into his face. Yugi couldn't help but wonder if he was descended from royalty. His features were so regal. Soon the ambulance was at his door and he was telling the cops what had happened. He rode in the back, keeping an eye on this stranger. The paramedics treated what wounds they could and made sure that he was breathing properly. When they came to the hospital he was left behind in the waiting room. Yugi sat down in a chair and held his head. This made no sense. Why was he so concerned about someone he had just met? Still he stayed there until the hospital closed for the night. And when he got home all he could think about was the strange man who had come to his door.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I was weak, so weak, and hungry, so hungry. I needed food, I needed him. I had been watching this angel on earth for a long time. And now that I was injured I could think of no one else. I shivered as the wind blew and made goose bumps raise on my bare skin.

I had barely made it away from my supposed 'mate'. She was the reason I was stumbling down the street naked with nothing to cover him. She had wanted to partake in my body, like she did every night. I had managed to fight her off and escape before she had recovered. Now I was barely able to stand because of blood loss, and that confused me. I had been one of the strongest demons, why couldn't I fight her? Why was I so weak? I shook my head. It didn't matter right now. I was almost there, just a few more steps.

I gasped as I reached the porch, out of breath because I had to step up a step onto the doorstep. I had to rest on the door before I could knock. I could hear soft footsteps walk toward me. The door opened and my angel was gazing at me. I heard him gasp at my state. I probably did look pretty bad. My 'mate' was not gentle. I tried to raise my head to look into his beautiful eyes. Black swirled into my vision and I felt myself tip forward. Soft hands caught me and dragged me inside. I sighed as silken fingers caressed my cheek. My angel…that was the only thing I could call him. He was so gentle, so sweet, so caring. There was nothing else he could be. My angel went away to call for help. I wanted to call him back. My angel couldn't leave me. If he did they would come back, she would too. I didn't want them to find me. Something clicked into place and he came back. He held my hand and murmured softly to me. All of my fears washed away with that sweet voice. I gripped his hand as best as I could. The sound of an ambulance drifted to my ears. I was surprised when I felt myself being lifted. My angel let go of my hand as I was carried away. No! He couldn't leave me! I reached out for his hand. I was lifted into the ambulance. Soon someone got in. A hand came and held mine. The silken touch made me relax. He wasn't going to leave me, he could never leave me. I was grateful for that. We traveled to the hospital where my angel was left behind. I tried my best not to panic away from my angel. He would be here tomorrow. In the meantime I would try my best to sleep for the time being. Tomorrow, my angel would be here tomorrow.

But that was a long time to wait.

.

.

End Chapter


	2. Hospital Stay

Chapter 2: Hospital Stay

Yugi walked into the hospital hurriedly, not wanting to be late. Last night he had promised himself that he would come back first thing in the morning and make sure that man was okay. He didn't know why, but somehow he felt responsible for him, almost like they were connected. Going up to the reception desk he realized that he was there a half hour before visiting hours. Yugi sighed. He had gotten his Grandpa to drive him to the hospital for nothing. Yugi sighed. It had turned out that Grandpa had gone to a friends and had been drinking with them for most of the night. By the time he wanted to go home he was too drunk to leave the house, much less drive. So the next morning, Grandpa had come home with a major hangover, but when he heard about the strange man and that Yugi wanted to go see him he was more than willing to take him there. Oh sure Yugi had a driver's license, but he was currently uninsured. The Game Shop just didn't make enough money, so Grandpa still had to take him places regardless. Yugi just hoped that he would remember to pick him up for lunch. He tried his best not to panic as he wondered what could have happened to him. He asked the receptionist where the man was. She gave him directions. When he got there he saw that the man was hooked up with an IV in his arm. He was covered in bandages. Yugi knew that he was very close to dying. He sat next to him, only getting up for the bathroom. The nurses tried to shoo him away when they did his checkups, but Yugi refused to leave. They showed him how to take his blood pressure and make sure that he was okay. Soon he was given these responisibilties. The nurses only came to give him the necessary equipment. Yugi sighed as he injected the proper medicine into his IV. The man's breathing was hard and painful.

"Please wake up soon." He whispered. There was no response. Yugi sighed. A knock at the door made him look up. His Grandpa was there, dressed in his usual overalls and orange bandana, steel grey hair spiking tamely around his face. His eyes were still puffy from all the booze he had last night, but it was obvious that he was feeling better, or he wouldn't have come.

"Yugi, it's time to go." A small, unnoticeable jolt went through the heart monitor. Yugi looked back at the man.

"Can't I stay a little longer Grandpa? He's in pretty bad shape." His grandfather shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Yugi. You need to eat too. I don't want you to end up like him." He nodded towards the man. The heart monitor made a larger, slightly more noticeable jump. Yugi sighed.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He whispered as goodbye and left, promising to come tomorrow. For a moment he thought he felt the strangers hand tighten on his own. He murmured more soothing things to him. Reluctantly the hand relaxed and let him go. He left, telling the nurses he would be here tomorrow.

He was back, his hand in my own, the soft skin caressing my worries away. I was still too tired to move or give sign that I was conscious. He only left a few times and was never gone long. When the nurses came he gave them a hard time, not moving from his side. Soon he was doing the routine checkups. It made me feel good to know he was doing it. It meant he cared for me. Maybe, just maybe, I could convince him to be my new mate. I had never considered her my mate. But it had been consummated, even if it was unwillingly, so the only way to break it now was if she died, which could be done if I killed her.

It was all too soon that an elderly man came and tried to take him away. I held his hand tightly. I didn't want him to leave. He was my only reason for living now, my last sense of sanity. He just couldn't leave! He turned around and stroked my hand, murmuring soft promises to me. I slowly let go. MY angel patted my hand reassuringly and left. I shivered. The room seemed much colder and empty since he had left. 'Please come soon.' I thought desperately. 'I need you.' I grimaced. The shadows, my ever present shadows were stirring in my blood. They boiled, straining against my skin. If I could've screamed I would've, as they shot out of my body. I lay there completely still for a moment, paralyzed by fear. _'M-my shadows…left?_' I whimpered as it felt like someone set fire to my veins. The room got darker and darker, a vicious wind picked up and the temperature dropped below freezing. The heart monitor set off alarms as my heart began beating erratically. An actual scream was pulled from me as my veins went from boiling to freezing as all the darkness was absorbed into me like water into a desert. A pathetic whimper left my lips as the new shadows settled in, curling around my bones and gently soothing me. Several nurses and doctors rushed in, only to stop when they saw that everything was fine now. They all looked pretty shaken to me.

"This doesn't make any sense! How can he be going into cardiac arrest, only to level out and still be in a coma?! All of this should've woken him by now!" Most of the nurses left except one who came and made sure the medication was okay and flowing properly.

"I don't know." She pushed back an eyelid and I winced at the bright light. "Are you feeling better?" She murmured to herself. All I could do was sigh. I was feeling better. It was like a poison had been removed from my system….wait….poison… I growled. _'She poisoned my shadows. That's why I've been so _weak' I snarled. _'I'll kill her._' The nurse got up and headed towards the door. "I wonder where that boy went." She said. The other nurse shrugged.

"I think I saw an old man come pick him up a couple of minutes ago. They must've gone home."

"Finally." She said. "Not that it wasn't nice. The boy has such a kind heart. He's such a comfort to him. I hope he returns soon." With that they left the room. I sighed internally.

'_I hope he does too._' I thought. A rustling caught my attention. Desperately I tried to turn my head to see, but I was still too weak. I couldn't even twitch an eyelid right now. A hand came to my throat and tightened. I choked.

"So…you thought that you could escape? Thought you could make new shadows to cleanse your powers?" I stiffened. I knew that voice. Oh gods, she'd found me! She laughed. "Fool! There is nowhere you can go that I won't find you. Even if it takes me eternity I will make you mine." I gasped as her hands tightened even more. She was trying to kill me! I…couldn't…breate…I managed to press the button that called for a nurse. She heard the click and cursed. "I will be back Atem! You can't hide forever!" She let go and left. I choked as my windpipe was now free to take in a much as it needed. A nurse came through the door, the same one who had complimented Yugi. She saw me gasping as I tried to get air. She got an oxygen mask and put it over my face. My breathing eased and I unwillingly slipped back into the half conscious state I was in before this happened. She sighed and left. I quietly sobbed. Now what? I was too weak to fight her off, she knew where I was. It was only a matter of time before she snatched me away and moved out of this country. I'd never see trees, water, even sunlight for the rest of my cursed existence. But most importantly, I'd never see my angel, my sweet, beautiful angel ever again. That thought only made me cry harder. I couldn't stand it. I decided then: If she took me away, I would kill myself. I'd rather dwell in hell than stay with her.


	3. Attack!

Chapter 3: Attack!

Yugi walked down the hallway as he carried the man's new medication. They figured he might wake sooner if the medicine wasn't so strong. He nodded to the nurses as he walked down the hallway. He grinned as he started to pass the reception desk. _'Three, two, one…_'

"Hey Yugi! Goin' ta see yer boyfriend?" Yugi laughed and blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend Joey! And what about you? How's your dragon coming along?" Joe blushed a bright red.

"Dat's none a yer business!" He shouted. Yugi grinned.

"Of course not! But next time, you might want to make the music louder." An undignified squawk was his response. Yugi chuckled. Everyone knew about the relationship between Joey and the most recent patient at Domino Hospital, the extremely wealthy and grumpy CEO of Kaiba corporations. He had come in after he took a hit from an assassination attempt and had taken a liking to one of the nurses. Ever since then he came at least twice a week with inexplicable injuries that he insisted Joey take care of. Yugi smiled. He hadn't been joking about turning the music louder. If anyone found out they were having sex in the public lounge it was very possible that Joey could lose his job. Luckily they hadn't been caught….yet. He walked into the room and looked at the monitors. Still no change in his condition, Sighing, he turned his attention to the actual person.

Yami was utterly gorgeous. With soft, bronze skin that felt like hardened satin under his fingertips. It was almost unbearably warm with fever. Gently, he pried his eyelids open, carefully observing as the pupils involitarily shrunk. Yugi nodded in satisfaction. This meant that he was still alive and subconsciously aware of his surroundings. He smiled. Yami was such a perfect name for him, with his dark skin and hair. He loved the man dearly. He was like a dark version of himself, hence, why he called him Yami. He took a rag and mopped the man's forehead. Yami seemed so strained, as if he were living an eternal nightmare. Yet when he was there he was relaxed and seemed to be content. Yugi caressed his cheek. A small sigh escaped the man's lips. Yugi smiled softly and held his hand. As the weeks had gone by, and Yugi had still been unable to leave him, Yugi had realized that he loved this man. Despite the fact that he had never spoken to him, never even _seen _him before, Yugi couldn't help but love him. Softly he stroked the man's cheek, smiling when a content sigh left his lips. Without warning an arm slipped around his neck and began strangling him.

"So, you're the one Atemu gets strength from. Hm… Pity. You're very handsome. I can see why he's attracted to you. No matter. Atemu's love is mine and no one else's! You'll have to go." Yugi clawed at the arm that crushed his windpipe. He tried to call for help, but the hand covered his mouth. He elbowed her in the stomach as hard as he could and bit down on her hand. She screeched and let go. He fell to the ground and choked. His vision was blurry, still he managed to see what his attacker looked like. She had shiny brown hair cut at her chin and a finely sculpted face. Her body was very curvy with long legs and small hands with long, delicate fingers. Her eyes were an icy blue. She would have been very beautiful, If it hadn't been for the expression of anger and contempt in her face. Coughing some more he made for the wall where he knew an alarm button was set. The woman was still nursing her injuries. When she saw him reaching up she dashed at him, but before she could grip him he hit the button. The alarm went off and she let him go. A nurse ran in.

"What's going on? Who pushed the emergency button?!" She screamed. "Sir! Are you all right?!" Before Yugi could answer he fell unconscious. "Get a doctor!" She shouted. She tuned Yugi onto his side and tilted his head so that he could breathe easier. "Don't worry, your going to be okay." Yugi didn't reply, only laid there, lost in the darkness of his dreams.

'_At least I know his name._

_Atemu_

_Beautiful…'_

I tried to hold back my tears of frustration as I failed to move again. I felt so helpless! I was stuck in this comatic state because I still didn't have enough energy to get up after the purging of my shadows. I had been pondering why I had purged them now, and not earlier or later. Why now? What triggered it? I knew it had something to do with Yugi. I just didn't know what. _'I'll figure it out._' I thought. _'Whatever caused it I'll figure it out._' Futilely, I tried moving again, wanting to scream in frustration as I still couldn't move a muscle, no matter how much I struggled I still couldn't move. Curse Anzu for trying to kill my angel! But it made me realize something. I was a half-demon. Yugi was a human. One day Yugi would die and I would be alone again. The very thought made me shiver. I didn't want to be alone, not after so long. I shrank in on myself. Alone…I didn't want to be alone…I wanted my angel by my side forever. I wanted to be protected from the darkness that always reached for me with clinging fingers. Wild shadows. My own were young and still trying to settle within me. To them I was a perfect target, weak and vulnerable. Not to mention that they considered me their child. No one had ever controlled shadows like I could. I could even tame wild shadows and add them to my own, an ability that hadn't been seen in over ten thousand years. I shivered. Anzu's shadows had clung to me, still clinged to me. They were her spies, the things that told her if I had left or not, if I was strong enough, if my new shadows had settled within me. They were constantly by my ear, whispering dark, twisted words into my ear. Telling me to give up, to leave, to submit to my 'mate' and let her have me. I shuddered. Five thousand years of listening to nothing but insults and discouragements was not good for the sanity. I smiled. But Yugi made me better. Just watching him pulled my mind out of the black fog that they had created. I couldn't imagine losing that. Determination filled me as I made my choice. I didn't want to be alone….

.

.

End Chapter


	4. End

Chapter 4: End

.

.

Yugi brought some medicines and a shot of adrenaline. The doctors hoped that it would help stimulate Atemu enough to wake up. Yugi walked into the room. There he was. Some of his bandages had been removed, but he was still badly injured. Yugi sighed. How did one person heal so slowly? It was almost as if something was keeping them open. Yugi pulled out the shot of adrenaline and injected it into his arm. Atemu flinched. Slowly his eyes opened. Yugi gasped. He had never seen such a stunning shade of purple. They were deeper and richer then his own. Yugi found himself falling even more in love with him. He wished he could look into those eyes forever. The man blinked and felt himself curiously, fingernails snagging on the cloth of the bandages as he felt his wounds, checking the damage. After making sure he was alive he looked at Yugi.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. The man seemed to think about it for a moment before sitting up. Yugi took a step closer in case he needed to help. He looked deep into Yugi's eyes and suddenly he was caught. His body was unresponsive to any command he made. His arms went lax and dropped to his sides, the medicines falling from his arms. Many of the bottles cracked and shattered as they hit the linoleum floor.

"Aibou, Angel, come here." Yugi shivered when he heard that voice, so deep and smooth, like black velvet. He felt himself obeying that deep, seducing voice. Slowly, step by step, he got closer, feeling his control slip even more as he got closer and closer to the man and those deep, alluring eyes. When he was at his side the man rasied his hand. "Stop." He commanded. Automatically, Yugi felt his body freeze, as if someone had paralyzed him. The man looked at him lovingly, even though they had never met, and caressed his cheek, much like he had when the man had been asleep. "I've been alone for so long Aibou. I've been so lonely with no one to comfort me. My only companions were the dark and a woman who forced me to be her mate. I nearly went crazy. But you healed me. You helped lift my mind from their shackles." He took Yugi's hand and squeezed it. Yugi just stood there frozen.

'_What is he talking about? I've never even seen him before.'_ A few tears escaped the man's eyes, and Yugi wanted to cry too. There should no reason for this beautiful man to be crying so. "You were nearly killed. Even if you were saved one day you will die. And I will be alone again, I will die. I don't want to be alone….I don't want to die…." He pulled Yugi closer. His form changed. He was now a demon with horns and a long tail with a scythe on the end. Long spikes protruded from his back, cutting through some of his bandages, a few spikes were in the joints of his arms and legs. His eyes were no longer a deep purple but a blood crimson with slits for pupils. Somehow, even though the eyes themselves were shocking and frightening, he loved this color even more. It gave him an even more exotic and alluring look. Two fangs poked over his lip and his hands had claws instead of fingernails. He grabbed the back of Yugi's neck and pulled him towards himself, exposing the side of his throat. Yugi felt a sharp pain in the main artery in his neck and heard the man's voice in his head. 'Keep me safe Yugi….Keep me safe for all eternity.'

And then everything melted away into blackness as he slipped into a pool of unconsciousness.

Atemu sighed as Yugi fainted from his bite and blood loss. He could already see a few changes in his appearance. His open, staring eyes were turning from pure violet to the same blood crimson that he had. Small fangs were making their appearance between parted lips. Tiny horns were pushing their way through his spiked hair. His nails were already long and becoming curved. Atemu brought his body close and kissed him on the lips. The young man was so alluring. The demon features somehow accented his angelic ones perfectly. He sighed in depression. "I am sorry Aibou. But being without you is like being dead." He looked around. Drinking Yugi's blood had given him his lost energy. All of his previous injuries were gone. He felt Anzu's shadows writhing about the room. Growling, Atemu slashed through them, leaving only one alive. "Go and tell your mistress that I will see her soon. And this time, there will be no mercy." The shadow trembled and fled out the window and streaked across the ground and towards the east. Atemu went back and picked Yugi up, looking around again. There were no nurses. They wouldn't be coming for a long time. He held his angel close to his chest and strode towards the window. He looked at the sky. It was a clear night with a full moon. He would have to be careful. These were Anzu's favorite nights, the nights she was the most powerful, even though he had killed about half of her shadows just now. Atemu shook his head. How could he ever have been defeated by such a weak demon? Even an average demon had more shadows than her. Two leathery wings sprouted from his back. Holding Yugi tightly he jumped out the window. He flew off into the night, his white hospital gown nearly coming off as he flew toward the moon. He only stopped once at a large mansion. He set Yugi behind some bushes and went inside.

The mansion was dark, unbelievably dark. All the furniture was covered with white cloths to prevent dust from gathering on them. Atemu sneered. So; she had been planning on moving. Not anymore. A bone chilling laugh drifted towards him. Atemu whirled around and snarled. There, at the top of the grand staircase, was Anzu. Atemu's face distorted at the hideous pink dress she had picked. The way it clung to her skin was very unappealing and it was little more than a tube top, as most of her cleavage was shown and her privates were barely covered because it was so short.

"Atemu. Long time no see." He growled.

"Not that long you bitch." She 'tsked'.

"Now really, is that any way to speak to your mate?"

"I'M NOT YOUR MATE!" Anzu laughed.

"No? Then what do you call that night all those years ago? You under me, screaming as I pounded onto you and tightened my…."

"ENOUGH!" Atemu had a vicious snarl on his face, lip curled back to reveal his fangs had grown to twice their original length. Anzu just smirked, her shadows forming behind her.

'_Atemu won't know what hit him.'_ She thought smugly. _'I poisoned him once, why not again? And this time, I'll make sure to put it in his core. He'll never get rid of it then. No matter how many times he purges himself.'_ When they were ready, she shot them forward as fast as she could manage. Atemu screamed as they burrowed into his skin. Anzu smirked in victory, until she heard….laughing. Looking up sharply she saw Atemu grinning like a maniac. He hacked and choked until a black glob splattered on the floor. Anzu stared in horror as the last of her shadows writhed on the floor, before dying and evaporating into the air. She shook her head, looking at Atemu in horror. "H…H-h-h….How?" She asked. Atemu gave a sadistic smirk.

"Did you really expect your poisoned shadows to work a second time? Hah!" He sneered. "I knew you would try that again. So I used some of my shadows to become a deadly poison in my bloodstream. It immediately attacked your shadows and purged my body before it could reach its goal." His grin only got wider. "I truly hope you didn't use _all_ of your shadows for that attack. Or else this won't be fun at all." Anzu gulped, now trembling. She _had_ used all of her shadows, confident that Atemu would not suspect a thing. Atemu raced at her at a blinding speed. She screamed as his hand pierced her chest. She felt his claws wrap around her heart for an instant, before it was torn to shreds within her. Death was instant. Atemu let her body fall to the ground. No one would ever connect him to her murder. Not that it mattered anyway. Casting a final disdainful look at the building, he left and went into the gardens. Kneeling behind a bush, he pulled Yugi's body back out and carried him bridal style. Summoning his wings again, he took off again, heading for the mountains in the distance. Sighing, he looked down at his new mate, his true mate, and smiled. He maneuvered a hand to stroke his cheek. His mate, his little mate, his little angel. Now they could be together. They could be together for forever and all eternity.

End of Story. Look out for the sequel. "Demon's rejection, Demon's love"


End file.
